1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method to be adopted in offset correction of a voltage sensor installed and used in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an apparatus known in the related art that executes offset correction processing for a voltage sensor when battery charge/discharge is in an OFF state, i.e., when the input/output current at the battery is 0 (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2000-137062).